A Storm Is Coming
by CBloom2
Summary: A little continuation of last nights episode A Life Less Ordinary - with my own little spin on it. Worried Ethan this time!


**Obviously I wasn't going to leave last nights episode alone - so here is my little angsty piece from after 'the hug'. Was I the only one who threw her hands up in the air and squealed like a little girl when I saw that? (I'm not sure if I've got the patients names right)**

 **As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise.**

 **Happy new year to all my gorgeous readers and reviewers, whom I love and adore as I hope you know - I hope we have another year of marvellous storytelling and conversations on the forum!**

 **A Storm Is Coming**

"Ethan!"

Ethan was aware of his name being called, "Dr Hardy!"

His professional mask slipped back into place at hearing his title. He dragged his eyes away from where they were fixed to see Charlie stood next to him, "I've the paperwork for Esther. Connie is going to finish off Evies. She said that when you've done yours, you and Cal can go home - she has enough staff to cover," he added when he saw Ethan about to protest.

The words died on the younger man's lips as they were swallowed up in a deep sigh.

"You alright?" the older nurse asked gently as the young doctor directed his gaze once more back to the room that held not only the patient who had died in her sleep, but also his older brother, who was now gently sorting the covers on the bed, while looking like he was going to breakdown at any moment.

He thought back to just a few minutes ago whe he had gone into the room and woken his brother up then realised that Esther had died. He'd been panicking, convinced that he'd missed something, whereas Cal just commented that she had just decided to go. Ethan had seen the sadness in his brother's eyes - a sense of finality that had scared the living daylights out of him and had led to the uncharacteristic show of affection from him - his words of encouragement, although he wasn't sure that his brother had heard him.

Ethan felt a gently hand on his shoulder, dragging him back to the here and now, "Sorry Charlie - just thinking."

Charlie nodded his understanding, "Days like to today have a tendancy to make you do that," he told him.

Ethan's brow furrowed as he dragged in a shaky breath, "I know how he must have felt now Charlie, when I was in the crash that killed...killed Jeff..."

Charlie didn't reply, just nodded his head slightly.

"Do you know...for all his faults, and I suppose there are many, although I'm not exactly without any...I'm rambling again..."

He heard Charlie chuckle by his side, "I can't actually imagine what it would be like to not have him in my life. I don't know what's going on with him at the moment - he says it's not Matilda, but seeing him so distraught - well it's got to be the baby...hasn't it?" Ethan turned to the older man as if looking for confirmation. Charlie shrugged his shoulders, sympathy obvious in his expression.

Ethan was surprised to feel a tear fall down his cheek, "I don't know how to help him Charlie. I've always been able to prop him up - make him stand tall when he fell - but now, I'm not so sure...I get the feeling that he's to far gone this time..." he finished as he wiped his eyes.

Charlie felt his heart clench at the sight of the normally so 'together' young doctor letting his guard slip just a little to show the frightened little brother worried about his sibling.

"Ethan, I'm sure Cal will open up to you when he feels ready..." he offered by way of advice.

The young doctor was about to answer when something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what, but something felt wrong. He strode quickly into the room that Cal was in, closely followed by a concerned Charlie, to see his brother clutching onto the bed frame, swallowing in hard, rapid movements, "Cal?" he tried to get the older man's attention, not liking the pale, sweaty face that he saw.

"Sick," his brother gasped. Charlie grabbed a bowl into which Cal promptly threw up, whilst swaying precariously. Seeing his brother like this did not help to lessen Ethan's concern. He grabbed a chair and gently coaxed the taller man into it. As soon as he was seated, Cal threw up once again, "Cal, were you knocked out in the crash?" Charlie asked quietly.

Cal gently nodded his head, "Twice," he mumbled, "Not for long though..."

Ethan ran a hand over his face, "And you didn't think to tell us? God Cal..."

Cal turned his miserable face in his brother's direction, "I'm sorry Ethan...I messed up...again."

Ethan immediately felt guilty for losing his patience, "Hey now, don't be silly. You've not messed anything up - it's been a hell of a day and you've had a terrifying experience, not to mention being a hero... again. You're allowed to have a wobble - but we need to monitor you for a few hours, make sure there's no serious damage to that thick head of yours," he tried to joke, but his voice betrayed his anxiousness.

Charlie, seeing that the young doctor was barely holding it together decided to take charge, "Right young man," he said to Cal, "Let's get you to cubicles, we'll monitor you for a couple of hours while Ethan sorts out the paperwork, then if everything is alright we can send you home, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Cal managed to whisper as Charlie helped him to his feet. Cal stopped at the door, turning to look at his brother, who was now taking readings from the machines and writing in the notes, without so much as a glance his way. He then turned his head towards Charlie, confusion evident in his face, "He's upset and scared. He'd been going through the 'what if's' earlier. He really cares about you Cal, he know there is something wrong - you can't keep him in the dark any longer Cal, for both your sakes."

Three hours later, Cal was curled up in his own bed, fast asleep. He was unaware of the fact that his brother was currently napping in a not so comfortable chair in the corner of the room. Ethan knew he had to keep a check on his brother during the night, so he thought that it would be easier if he stayed in his room - plus he didn't feel like letting him out of his sight just yet. Suddenly, Ethan sat bolt upright in the chair, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. Nightmare! He hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep.

He jumped unsteadily to his feet and tottered over to the bed where he stood for a while watching the rise and fall of his brother's chest, "Take a picture, it'll last longer..."

Ethan started, he hadn't realised that his brother had woken up. He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, I had a nightmare," he admitted honestly.

Cal shuffled up the bed a little, concern on his face - his brother hadn't had a nightmare since the crash - particularly one that he admitted to, "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"You were dead! Just like Jeff...and I...I couldn't cope..." he drifted off as his throat closed. As he turned to walk away, a hand caught his, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I scared myself, if I'm honest. I'm trying to work through my issues myself this time..."

"And how's that working out for you?" Ethan deadpanned.

"I'll get back to you on that..." Cal smirked.

Cal began to move towards the edge of the bed, "Come on, get in," he told his brother.

"What?" Ethan looked shocked.

"You're checking up on me - you'll probably have more nightmares - you're on shift tomorrow, so you need some sort of proper rest that you won't get sat in that chair. If you get in with me, at least you won't have to hover over me to check I'm still alive..."

"Cal!" Ethan berated.

Cal had regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth, "Sorry...come on...be like when we were kids and you had bad dreams..."

The younger man slid into the empty side of the bed without much fuss. He relaxed immediately.

"Better?" Cal enquired.

"Yes thank you, much better, " Ethan smiled in the darkness.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone about this Nibbles - I don't want people thinking I'm a soft touch," Cal mumbled as he felt his eyes begin to close.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ethan answered, even though he knew his brother probably couldn't hear him. Unconsciously Ethan snuggled up to the older man, who threw his arm over his little brother. Ethan felt more relaxed than he had done in a while, but sleep still didn't find him. He laid awake for a while, thinking back over the events of the last couple of weeks. He knew, deep down, that there was a storm coming and he just hoped that he was strong enough to deal with it - that they were both strong enough.

 **Again, I don't feel like this is very good, but I had to get something down - just to good to pass up. I'm excited, yet scared for Ethan finding out because I don't want a massive wedge between them now that they are so close.**

 **Hope it read better to you than it did to me.**


End file.
